


The Appendices of Caillou

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Caillou, GoAnimate, Religion - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Sources:/u/WhiteHaremBooks by Zachariah Setchin and Will Barrett IIwww.divinemysteriesofegypt.comwww.cmpnet.com/node/sedonaaz/2000/10/06/104528aane6fhgtto24.htm





	1. The home timeline

80,000,000,000 BC-creative summoning of 1stBestBudhaContinuousPotential

13,700,000,000 BC-Big Bang,all historical potentialities come into being

4,500,000,000 BC-creation of Solar System and Amoris

666,000,000 BC-An unknown object impacts Amoris (Earth). Debris from this object becomes Isis (the Moon).

425,000,000 BC-the first energies appear within the Earth

87,281,500 BC-the first protohumans

65,245,829 BC-extinction of the dinosaurs

By 7,000,000 BC-humans have evolved a civilized society for the first time

2,200,000 BC-organized Isis worship

1,450,000 BC-the first works of engineering

97,009 BC-birth of the first Buddha

75,530 BC-Turin Talian invents glass and central heating

71,000 BC-farms established in India

50,000 BC-governments arise in Sumeria

45,000 BC-Aragon leads a rebellion against taxes

42,388 BC-Aragon's line runs out

23,000 BC-Isis assumes its present orbit

21,400 BC-Mir founds Russia

18,000 BC-Bodhiroma declares himself the "Sword Buddha"

15,000 BC-the first Pharaoh,Amenkoros I

11,140 BC-Pharaoh Lysikops receives visions of the future

10,710 BC-Pharaoh Petekides II. Petekides is deified after his death as Ptah.

7,150 BC-Amenhotep's Rebellion. As a result,the Nine Nomes are granted independence by Pharaoh Aenys.

4,100 BC-crops are grown in modern day Wales

867 BC-Prince Lysaro of Egypt writes the Necronomicon

538 BC-the Faithful Hebrews return to Palestine

c.440 BC-flowering period of Greece

57-Seneca prophesies increased non white civilization in Europe

180-Commodus becomes emperor of Rome

215-the baths of Caracalla are built

295-Pharaonic tradition suppressed by Procurator Jovianus

359-line of Aragon re emerges

610-Byzantines establish universal healthcare

1100-Umayyads establish white civilization study centers

1265-Vittorio Carchini flourishes

1370-Thai protectorates are created for the followers of the Sword Buddha

1422-Gianni Schicchi writes about "world energy" (hot CO2)

1479-Girolamo Fracastoro confirms Schicchi's theories

1552-Scottish cultural revolution

1628-Native American rebellions

1661-Foundation of Harvard

1695-The first chrononauts

1718--the cult of the Sword Buddha dies out

1776-'Murica becomes independent

1845-Nat Turner shows up in Bethesda

1847-Chetswayo born

1873-Chetswayo activates black power destiny,white power destiny,creates the Power Veil,and calls his bannermen to war

1876-the last Europeans are driven out of Africa

1878-birth of Denizulu

1901-death of Chetswayo

1924-Werner Kattenwitz conducts the first ion levitation demonstration

1935-Einstein speculates regarding ion propulsion

1962-black power movements in Eurasia

1976-death of Denizulu

1988-first ion rocket tests

1997-first operational ion rockets

2008-election of Obama

2016-present day

2033-first manned landing on Mars

2038-establishment of Trump Base (first permanent lunar base) and Pence Memorial Lunar Observatory

2059-ion rockets are used on interstellar probes

2084-Chetswayo I,first manned interstellar mission

2102-black power colonization of Wolf 359 system commences

2135-foundation of United Amoris

2173-lifting of the Power Veil of Chetswayo

2280-establishment of the Chrononautic Office

2455-widespread interstellar exploration?

2500-most live elsewhere?

2600-first intergalactic probes?

2900-rebirth of the Sword Buddha?

3000-first manned intergalactic missions?

3600-passing of human purity laws?

5900-thorogenics is widely practiced in Amareanses?

8300-birth of first cosmosapien?

12000-rebirth of Aragon?

14200-first contact?

c.22000-interstellar wars?

30000-intergalactic federation?

47000-Kartashov level 10 is reached?

62000-abandonment of Amoris?

76000-abolition of thorogenics?

130000-rebirth of Chetswayo?

164000-Chetswayo becomes god-king of the known universe?

425000-abandonment of Amareanses?

700000-all humans are linked to interweb,beginning human utopia?

11 million-Amoris moved into orbit of Mars?

20 million-animals play on abandoned Amoris (until ~4.1 billion)?

85 million-the Local Group is abandoned?

162 million-rebirth of Turin Talian?

325 million-formation of Universal Federation?

420 million-advanced chronofleet?

By 500 million-almost all of history is altered?

550 million-first Von Neumann probes?

635 million-first manned Von Neumann principle spaceships?

700 million-utopia for all humans and human-allied species?

800 million-manned mission to edge of the Universe?

1 billion-Chetswayo becomes God?

1.7 billion-last Buddha dies?

2 billion-everything is known?

3.85 billion-universal expansion reaches its limit?

4.5 billion-the Sun becomes a red giant?

7 billion-the Sun becomes a white dwarf?

9 billion-Chetswayo II is born?

10 billion-Chetswayo I repeats what he did in 1873?

20 billion-all nonwhite people activate their respective destinies and this cycle ends?


	2. The known line of Pharaohs in the home timeline

Amenkoros

Niseides

Amenhotep I

Aruman

Telhotep

Petekides I Silversword

Lysarias

Kepheos

Orpheus (regent)

Kasiopeia (ruling queen)

Lysikops

Aeron

Honorides (regent)

Akenaten

Tutankhamen

Amytheon (regent)

Petekides II Godfriend

Amenhotep II

Kriseidon

Feanor (regent)

Amytheon

Bellasaer

Rokidion

Khareisander

Omarides

Hythenes

Halladan

Aeres

Tuternos

Marcelidon

Hythenes II

Belenes Setfriend (regent)

Aeres II

Amanoth

Cyneras

Melicertes

Lysaro

Aeres III

Tutankhamen II

Gerion

Odyn (regent)

Amandias

Aphorton (regent)

Kara (ruling queen)

Joras (regent)

After Joras, Marcelos was to succeed to the Egyptian throne, but the Romans took over. [/u/WhiteHarem](https://www.reddit.com/u/WhiteHarem) can probably verify this.

Anti-pharaohs:

Aenys

Mykethon

Tutalmïn

Apherias

Cynlas

Anavikon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources:  
> /u/WhiteHarem
> 
> Books by Zachariah Setchin and Will Barrett II
> 
> www.divinemysteriesofegypt.com
> 
> www.cmpnet.com/node/sedonaaz/2000/10/06/104528aane6fhgtto24.htm


End file.
